


Always and Forever (Stay Close to Me-YOIWeek2017)

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Fluff, Happiest Day Ever, M/M, Mild Language, Nervousness, Oaths & Vows, Surprises, Weddings, Yurio Gives a Best Man's Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Battling nerves, Yuuri embarks on the greatest journey of his life with Viktor.Viktor Nikiforov&Katsuki Yuurirequest the pleasure of your companyto celebrate their marriageSaturday the seventh of Apriltwo thousand and eighteen4 o'clock in the afternoonKawachi Fuji GardensKitakyushu, FukuokaJapanReception to follow the ceremony





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Day 5 of the YOIWeek2017 prompt event. Today's theme is Stay Close to Me. I chose the Favorite Ship prompt. I can't get enough of Yuuri and Viktor together. This theme threw me though. I had no clue what I was going to write until around 7 pm last night. I was brainstorming with a friend and throwing ideas at her. The story started to come together. So thanks so much, Brittaney!
> 
> This story ties into others I have written; primarily Laissez Bon Temps Rouler! (Let the Good Times Toll), I Believe In You, Turning a Piggy into a Prince, and Found My Heart. If you read them, this one will make more sense.
> 
> On to the notes:  
> The garden they get married at is real. It's Kawachi Fuji Gardens. You really need to Google it and look at the pictures. It's freaking gorgeous.  
> Iranian Almas caviar-it is the most expensive caviar in the world. It costs around USD$34,500 for two pound (one kg). Seriously.  
> With Style Fukuoka is a hotel in Fukuoka. It's expensive. It's gorgeous. I want to go sometime.  
> Same sex marriage is not legal in Japan as of yet. A lot of same sex couples enter into a life partnership, so that's what I decided to do here.  
> Abzhorka is a Russian recipe with carrots, pickles, beef sirloin, onions and mayonnaise. They call it a salad, but to me it's more like a stew. I hate pickles. The face Viktor made is literally what I did when I first had it. It's amazing though!  
> Viktor spent WAAAAAY too much on their wedding. Do you know how much 34 million yen converts to? Approximately USD$300,000! Viktor went a little overboard, but hey, he can afford it.  
> Motu Teta, Tahiti is rated the top island getaway in the world. They are going to have an awesome honeymoon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the wedding!

_Viktor Nikiforov_

_&_

_Katsuki Yuuri_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_to celebrate their marriage_

_Saturday the seventh of April_

_two thousand and eighteen_

_4 o'clock in the afternoon_

_Kawachi Fuji Gardens_

_Kitakyushu, Fukuoka_

_Japan_

 

_Reception to follow the ceremony_

 

 

He was nervous, very nervous. He paced behind the wisteria tunnel, waiting for his dad to give them the cue. His mom watched, torn between heartache and amusement. It always broke her heart to see him worked up like this, but today it was for happy reasons. He was getting married.

“Why did we decide to have a ceremony? I'm going to be up there in front of everyone!” Yuuri cried.

“Sweetheart, take a deep breath. Vicchan is the only one you’re there for. Keep your eyes on him. You'll be fine,” she said, patting his arm, “I'm so proud of you, Yuuri. My baby boy is getting married.”

A tear escaped her eyes, trailing down her cheek. He lifted his hand, wiping it away with his thumb.

“Mom,” Yuuri said softly, “I'm not a baby any longer.”

“No,” she agreed, “You have grown into a wonderful and beautiful man.”

He smiled and hugged her gently, careful not to crush the rose and limonium corsage pinned to her dress. He looked up when the vines laden with pink flowers parted, revealing his father.

“Son,” he said, patting Yuuri's arm, “You look dashing.”

“Is it time?” Yuuri asked, watching his father nod.

Yuuri took closed his eyes, rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. He tugged at the bottom of his tuxedo jacket and hooked his arm through his mother's.

“I'm ready. Let's go.”

They walked through the wisteria tunnel slowly. Yuuri could hear the piano and violin in the distance, growing louder as they approached their wedding coordinator. Viktor had insisted on going all out for the ceremony. He shipped delicacies in from France and Spain. He brought in Iranian beluga caviar, which Yuuri almost had a heart attack after learning of the price. He ordered more flowers and foliage than Yuuri had ever seen in his life. He begged the owner of the garden to let him rent it. The family were big fans of theirs, so they quickly agreed. He flew the entire Russian team in save Yakov, the man insisted on paying for his own ticket. Viktor explained to Yuuri that most of them didn't have the income he did and he really wanted them there. He even put them up in nearby hotels. Yuuri didn't think twice about this since he knew the team was Viktor's family.

He did have a problem with him hiring the opera duo that recorded their “Stay Close to Me” duetto. They had flown in the previous day at Viktor's expense, Yuuri not wanting to think about how much that was. Between the flowers, decorations, hiring out the entire Kawachi Gardens, security to keep paparazzi away, asking the quartet and a piano player from the With Style hotel in Fukuoka, and everything for the reception, he didn't know how far this put his fiancé back. But Viktor told him not to worry, that Yuuri was worth it. And if it made Yuuri happy, it made him happy.

He jumped when the coordinator placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him before she spoke.

“How are you doing?” she asked.

“I'm nervous,” he replied.

“That's to be expected. You're making one of the most important decisions of your life. I've never seen a couple more in love than Viktor and you, though. I wanted to tell you it's been an honor and pleasure working with both of you,” she admitted.

Yuuri gave her a weak smile. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach and he could feel himself begin to shake. He took deep breaths, knowing he didn't have time for a panic attack now. He thought about what was to come. It was the best day of his life.

The opening notes of the duetto began, signaling it was time for the ceremony to start. Yuuko's triplets went first. Viktor and Yuuri didn't want them fighting over who was going to be the flower girl, so they asked all three. To say they were ecstatic was an understatement. They were so happy they were going to be part of their idols' wedding! Yuuri watched as the girls dropped multi-colored rose petals along the satin runner on the ground. Next came Makkachin. They both agreed the pooch would be their ring bearer. They tied a taffeta pouch around his collar that held their wedding bands.

It was finally his turn. He fought Viktor over who was going to walk the aisle. Viktor finally winning and saying he wanted to be surprised when Yuuri made his entrance. Yuuri finally relented since he knew how excited Viktor was over this day, practically let him have free reign over planning the wedding. Viktor had never been happier in his entire life. So far.

When the harp began to harmonize around the piano, he stepped through the arch. He took a moment to admire the beauty of it, draped with wisteria and ivy. He turned his attention back to the front, where his groom was standing. Viktor took his breath away. He was standing there, in his black tuxedo, grinning more than Yuuri had ever seen. He smiled as he watched Viktor wipe at his eyes, knowing he was crying. It warmed his heart. He had never been gladder than now that Viktor insisted on Yuuri getting contacts. He wanted to look his best for Viktor, so he ditched his glasses and slicked his hair back.

He made his way down the aisle with his mother. When he reached Viktor, he kissed his mother's cheek and removed his arm from hers. She held his hand in hers, squeezing gently. She walked away slowly, hand trailing along his until their fingers brushed apart. She then took her seat next to his father. He turned and placed both of his hands in Viktor's. He had never been so happy yet anxious at the same time.

“Who gives Katsuki Yuuri to be bound in the life long journey of committed partnership?” the officiant asked.

Yuuri's father stood and addressed the guests.

“His mother and I.”

“Who gives Viktor Nikiforov to be bound in the life long journey of committed partnership?”

This time, Yakov stood.

“I do,” the man announced loudly.

The officiant nodded and began the ceremony. Yuuri was barely listening. He was lost in Viktor's beautiful cerulean eyes. The man kept smiling at him.

“These gentlemen have prepared their own vows, so I'll let them speak. Viktor, I believe you wanted to go first?”

Viktor nodded and pulled a piece of paper from his pants' pocket. Yuuri had to chuckle, knowing Viktor would forget his own name if given the chance. Viktor gulped, took a deep breath and began to read. Yuuri smiled when he saw his hands shake slightly.

“Yuuri, before I met you I was lost. My life was nothing but skating, hopping between practice and competitions. I began to realize I had no purpose in life. Then the 2015 Grand Prix Finals rolled around and I saw you for the first time. You took my breath away. I was mesmerized from the beginning. A year later, I watched from afar as you skated my routine. I knew at that moment I had to be near you.

“I remember the first time I spoke with you. I still smile when I think about it. You were so shocked I was there that you ran from me. I didn't discover until later that you were a big fan, that you looked up to me. But what amazed me most is the way you treated me. I was just Viktor to you. I wasn't the skater or celebrity. I was me. It touched my heart. No one had made me feel that special since mama.

“I grew to know you. As our friendship blossomed, so did my love for you. I still remember the first time I told you I loved you. We were in China. You asked what you were to me. You were and still are my pupil, best friend, confidante and inspiration. You thought we were temporary. I proved you wrong by declaring my love for you.

“You cried. I was touched.

“As the season progressed I fell further in love with you, so much I thought my heart was going to burst. We had our ups and downs, but our love remained strong. You finished the Finals with a silver medal and I had never been prouder of you. You astonished the world, but not me. I always knew you could do it. I had faith in you. You did, however, bring tears to my eyes.

“When we returned home, I knew it was time. I told you we would marry when you won a gold medal but I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to make you mine forever. I wanted to announce it to the world, so I announced it to our little world. At your celebration in Hasetsu, I asked you to stay close to me for eternity. You made me the happiest man alive when you said yes.

“And now here we are, declaring our love and commitment to everyone we know. I am so excited to see what unfolds in our future together. I will forever remain with you, head over heels in love with you. Thank you so much for showing me life and love again. You are my reason for living.”

He winked at Yuuri, watching the tears brim in his eyes. Yuuri gave Viktor a soft smile then looked past his groom to Viktor's best man. Yuri rolled his eyes, his face set in his usual scowl. Yuuri was surprised when he asked the teen to be his best man but it was logical. Yuri had become one of their loved ones, whether he wanted it or not. And whether he admitted it, the couple had become important to him as well.

"Yuuri?”

He whipped his head around to stare at the officiant. His mind was blank and he forgot what he had to do.

“It's your turn,” the man reminded him gently.

“Oh, yes. Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled. He had memorized his vows, but now wished he had written them down. He wanted to recite them perfectly but didn't know if he would be able to in this state. A gentle squeeze of his hands calmed him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

“Viktor, I've admired you for most of my life. The minute I first saw you skate I was enamored. You were flawless. You were beautiful. You were grace. I think I loved you from the start, but at that time I didn't know what love was. I thought you were unattainable. You were the number one skater in the world. There was no way I would get your attention let alone your affection.

“You proved me wrong.

“You blew into my life unexpectedly. I didn't know what to think, but I knew I was so happy. You helped me grow. You helped me skate better. You had faith in me. But that's not the most important thing.

“You helped me learn to love.

“I always admired you, but the way you treated me made me love you. You were patient. You were kind. You were approachable. You made me laugh. You made me cry. You were the first person to meet me where I was. No one had ever done that. But I thought it was a one-sided love, so I stayed silent.

“But then China happened. I blew up at you when you tried to motivate me and failed horribly. But when we were walking to the ice after our confrontation, I realized you were always there for me. That meant so much. I had never been so relaxed during a competition as I was during that free program. I did admonish you silently, thinking you were an idiot,” he paused when their guests laughed, smiling at Viktor's false shock before continuing.

“Then you kissed me in front of the world. You did surprise me, maybe more than I surprised you. Later that night you made my heart sing. You told me you loved me. You tore down every preconception I had at that moment. I was in awe. My idol had just declared his love for me.

“But you surprised me more a little over a month later when you asked me to marry you. It was more than a dream come true. I am still astounded you want to spend the rest of our lives together, but I do. There is nothing I want more. I want to wake up by your side every day, watch you come to life. I want to make a million memories with you. I want to experience everything possible in life with you. I am beyond ecstatic you want the same. You're still my idol, Vitya. You always will be. But more importantly, you'll always be my husband. I love you so much and I'll forever keep loving you.”

Viktor let go of one of Yuuri's hand and wiped tears from his eyes, reclaiming it moments later and beamed at Yuuri.

Viktor called the poodle excitedly, letting go of Yuuri's hand again to pat his thigh. The dog came running towards him, eliciting laughter from their guests. Viktor bent down to untie the pouch around his collar, petted him and pushed him back towards his best man. Yuri rolled his eyes yet again, making Yuuri laugh. Viktor carefully pulled the rings out of the small bag and handed one to Yuuri. They had decided on platinum bands, entwining in separate threads with small diamonds placed along the top of each ring. They were beautiful.

“Viktor, do you take this man as your husband? To love, cherish and care for for the rest of your days?” the officiant asked.

“More than anything,” he replied, sliding the ring on Yuuri's right ring finger.

“Yuuri, do you take this man as your husband? To love, cherish and care for for the rest of your days?” the officiant asked.

“Yes, definitely,” Yuuri stated, looking deep into Viktor's eyes, placing the band on his right ring finger.

“I now pronounce you a forever joined couple. Viktor, you may kiss your husband.”

Viktor pulled him closer, embraced him and lowered his lips. It was the sweetest, most romantic kiss either of them had ever experienced. Yuuri barely heard the applause of their guests. They turned to face everyone, Viktor raising their joined hands and grinning. He pecked Yuuri's cheek before leading him down the aisle, Yuuri's first free skate music since Viktor coached him playing.

The reception was held on the garden grounds. The coordinator had hired a special event company to set up conjoining tents with ivory silk curtains. The caterers had prepared a variety of foods, ranging from traditional Japanese to Russian entrees. The tables were covered with ivory silk cloth and a navy blue jacquard overlay. Each table had three staggered ivory candles resting in shallow crystal bowls, the candles swimming in natural blue pearls. Flower arrangements of fuchsia orchids, stargazer lilies and English roses dotted the edges of the tent.

They waited by the entrance of the tent, greeting and shaking hands with guests as they trickled in. Viktor told everyone to help and enjoy themselves. Yuuri mostly stood silent, smiling and shaking hands. He was still in shock and overwhelmed by the ceremony. He was standing next to his husband,  _HIS_  husband. They were newlyweds. He half expected to wake up soon as this had to be a dream. He was sure he'd be pinching himself many times in the coming days.

He had a couple of surprises he wanted to show to Viktor but now was not the time. He wanted to wait until all the guests had arrived and were seated at the various tables. Most everyone was there and were sitting, waiting to be served. Viktor had given their guests the option of roasted quail or braised chicken breast, herbed wild rice, candied carrots or steamed green beans. He paired the dishes with Bordeaux or pinot noir. There was also katsudon, sukiyaki and a rich miso soup.

Once everyone had dinner in front of them, Yuuri made his way to the DJ and asked for a microphone. He asked for everyone's attention, nervous yet again. He hated public speaking but reminded himself this was family and friends. He took a deep breath for the millionth time that day.

“Viktor, I know you have your skating family here, but you don't have your family present. I thought about how to change that. Remember when I chased you out of the apartment in St. Petersburg when I was going through boxes?”

Viktor nodded and the crowd laughed. He smiled and winked at his husband before continuing.

“I was planning something special for you,” he said, walking over to a cloth covered Grecian column.

“I'll admit it, I was sweating bullets as one of the pieces of your surprise took forever to get here. But it finally arrived yesterday. This is important to me and I hope it's important to you as well.”

He pulled the navy cloth off the column, revealing a large picture of Viktor and his mother. It was framed in an ornate silver frame and matted in navy and ivory. Yuuri watched as Viktor's hands flew up, covering his mouth. Yuuri could see shimmering in his eyes as they filled with tears. He rose, made his way to Yuuri and hugged him, lifting Yuuri's chin with his long fingers and kissing him senseless. Viktor hugged Yuuri, bursting into tears.

“Thank you,” Viktor said, “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Oh, I'm not done yet, love. Go sit back down,” he instructed, speaking into the microphone. Viktor's brows furrowed in confusion.

“Can one of the caterer's come up, please?” Yuuri asked, looking around the tent. One of the chefs approached Yuuri, carrying a large covered ceramic dish. Yuuri glanced down at the man's name tag before speaking.

“Thank you, Haru. Vitya, I know you really like braised chicken and that's what you wanted tonight, but that's not what you're getting,” he stated, laughing when Viktor pouted, “I personally made something you'll like more, I promise you.”

Viktor raised his brows quizzically. The chef hurried to him, placing the dish on the table. Yuuri grabbed a bowl off a nearby table, walked to the front table and put it next to the ceramic dish. Viktor looked to Yuuri, wondering what this was.

“Is it an extra special katsudon?” Viktor asked.

“Lift the lid. Find out.”

He lifted the lid and gasped, looking at Yuuri again. His beautiful blue eyes brimmed with tears yet again. He stammered over words that wouldn't come out.

“Speechless, Love? Come on, tell everyone what you're eating for dinner tonight,” Yuuri encouraged, holding the microphone to Viktor's mouth and waiting for him to speak.

“It's abzhorka,” he said quietly. Yuuri brought the microphone back to his mouth.

“And why is it so important?” he asked.

“Mama used to make this,” he said, a thought popping into his head, “Oh hey, Yakov! That reminds me. Remember when you put me on that strict diet?”

Yakov crossed his arms and nodded, unsure where this was going.

“In Mama's final days when we were still living at home, she made this for me every week. She promised me not to tell you, but I don't think she'd mind now.”

The crowd laughed as Yakov just shook his head. He waved a hand at Viktor, as if dismissing the man. Viktor laughed and smiled at the man. Yuuri chuckled into the microphone before speaking again.

“Oh, Vitya, it doesn't have pickles,” he mentioned as an afterthought, then turned to their guests, “He really hates pickles. Show them your pickle face.”

Viktor shook his head and held out his hands, but their guests goaded him since they really wanted to see it. Yuuri laughed at him, knowing Viktor never passed up a chance to be the center of attention. He rolled his eyes and stood, scrunching his face and sticking his tongue out. Everyone roared with laughter.

The wedding party and guests ate, conversing amongst themselves. Viktor and Yuuri decided that both Yuri and Phichit could give best man speeches. They were both cringing internally when Yuri stood and tapped a fork to his glass.

“I need everyone to shut up for the next few minutes,” he yelled. There were chuckles as everyone knew how brash Yuri was.

“Ok, first off I want to say you guys suck because you won't let me have wine,” he grumped, listening to everyone laugh once again.

“I've known Viktor since I came to St. Petersburg. My first impression of him was he was a self-centered diva and I wasn't far off the mark. When you jetted off to Japan I thought you were the biggest idiot on earth. I was pissed too. You promised to choreograph my routine for my senior debut. But I knew you were an airhead and forgot almost everything that ever comes out of your mouth, so I followed you. I found you and met the little piggy you had agreed to coach. At first, I wasn't impressed. He could skate, spin and had amazing step sequences, but his jumps were horrible. How in the hell can anyone compete without jumps? My time in Japan was terrible, but after I returned to Russia I thought about how nice everyone was to me. I actually felt kinda bad for being a jerk,” he paused as people laughed.

“But I vowed I would beat your little piggy and win the Grand Prix Finals. And guess what, I did!” he exclaimed and stuck his tongue out at the couple. More laughter erupted from the crowd.

“But as I watched Yuuri, I realized how much he had improved. I watched as he poured every emotion he had into his programs. I realized then what a special relationship you guys had. It didn't warm my heart, but I thought it was cool.”

“I didn't find out you two were in a relationship until Yuuri came to Russia and moved in with you, which by the way makes you both jerks since you didn't tell me sooner. Watching you two at the rink was disgusting. You fawned over each other and were always touching. Do you know how many times I wanted to puke?” he asked. His speech was becoming comical, making everyone laugh. Some were in tears.

“And now here we are. You guys are married. So yeah, congratulations. I am really happy for you. Seriously. You two deserve each other. Yuuri, I really don't know how you put up with an ass like Viktor,” he mumbled. Everyone was roaring in laughter now.

“But yeah, I hope you two idiots have your happily ever after. Just please, keep that mushy crap to a minimum around me. You're literally going to make me barf one day,” he finished, returning to his seat. Viktor clutched his sides and rested his head against the table, his body shaking he was laughing so hard. Yuri threw the microphone to Phichit who caught it easily. The static was a little overwhelming though, most guests clutching their hands over their ears.

“I've known Yuuri for a while now. We shared a dorm room in Detroit. He really was a shy guy, but he was really sweet. Over time we got along great and started going everywhere together. Everyone teased us about our “bromance”. We both trained under Celestino, but Yuuri just couldn't focus. He would become an absolute wreck during competitions. I hurt for him. He's such a fantastic skater but just couldn't apply himself.

“The time came when he finally graduated. He was going to return to Japan and decided to stop skating. He was really depressed after the Grand Prix Finals that year. I didn't hear from him until a few weeks later, when his rendition of Viktor's free skate went viral. Axel, Loop, Lutz, I want to thank you now for posting that. You three are awesome,” he said, listening to the guests laugh. The triplets beamed at him.

“I knew he was coming back when I saw that. What I didn't realize is Viktor was going to be a coach. I knew how much Yuuri idolized him and was probably having a meltdown with all Viktor's attention, but he flourished. He did extremely well. He tried hard, giving it his all. He won silver at Grand Prix. Even though he beat me horribly and I placed sixth, I was so happy for him.

“So here we are now, at their wedding! I honestly can't imagine a pair more in love or better suited for each other. I'm extremely happy for Yuuri. This is his fondest wish realized. So, I wish you the best for the rest of your days. Oh, and Yuuri, I really hope you don't have the posters of Viktor hanging all over your house. That might be a little awkward,” he concluded, adding the jab as an afterthought. Yuuri blushed and shook his head. Viktor chuckled, lifting Yuuri's hand and kissing his fingers.

Chris lifted his wine glass, toasted the couple and then bellowed for them to kiss. Their guests joined in the chant until they relented. Viktor put his hands on either side of Yuuri's head and kissed him senseless. He pulled back and winked at his husband, watching him flush up to his ears. He knew what that did to Yuuri, driving him insane.

Dinner ended soon after. Viktor led Yuuri to the dance floor and took him in his arms. Yuuri let his husband choose the music for their first dance, knowing Viktor had been consulting with Michele Crispino about it but had no clue why. Viktor didn't really know Mickey, but apparently they had something in common.

His breath caught and eyes widened when the song began. It was “Serenade for Two”, but sounded a bit different than the one Mickey performed with. Knowing Viktor, he had it rewritten and recorded again. They swayed with the music, Viktor twirling him a few times. Yuuri giggled each time he came back and pressed against his husband. The song came to an end and Viktor pressed his lips against Yuuri's.

The next song was fast and people started to fill the dance floor. Viktor and Yuuri danced to their hearts content. Yuuri dipped Viktor suddenly, causing the Russian to yelp. Yuuri cackled at his husband's shocked expression.

 

* * *

 

The festivities continued well into the night. The two thanked their guests and slipped away while the others celebrated into the night. Viktor led Yuuri to the nearby coastline, taking their shoes and socks off, walking hand in hand.

“I couldn't imagine a more perfect day,” Viktor said, swinging their arms back and forth. Yuuri nodded.

“It was great. I feel like I need to pinch myself. It doesn't seem real.”

“Oh, it's definitely real, my love. And I couldn't be happier,” Viktor said. Yuuri blushed, pulling his hand away and wrapping an arm around Viktor's waist. He reciprocated by draping his arm around Yuuri's shoulders, pulling him closer. They walked silently down the beach until a thought popped into Yuuri's head.

“Hey Viktor, can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“Exactly how much did this wedding cost?” Yuuri inquired.

Viktor stopped and winced, Yuuri knowing it was not good and almost regretted asking. He gave his husband a questioning look, waiting for an answer.“You really don't want to know,” Viktor replied, groaning as he said it.

“Yeah, I really do.”

“Almost 34 million yen,” he admitted.

Now it was Yuuri's turn to pull them to a stop. Viktor glanced at his husband, watching horror creep into his face. His jaw dropped and he glared at Viktor.

“Are you serious?” Yuuri asked, watching Viktor nod, “Viktor Nikiforov, you are incorrigible!”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“You know it.”

They continued to walk along the beach for an hour or more, listening to the waves crash in the dark night. They could hear their party faintly in the distance. It warmed their hearts that their guests had enjoyed this so much and had shared the day with them. They were leaving for Motu Teta, Tahiti in the morning, spending three weeks in the island paradise. Yuuri had told Viktor he didn't need such a lavish honeymoon, but he insisted he wanted to shower Yuuri with the best. Yuuri knew that when Viktor was in that mindset nothing would persuade him. They started to walk towards the trail that led to the exit of the gardens. Viktor had rented a Rolls Royce to take them to the hotel. Yuuri thought it was ridiculous, but then again Viktor insisted.

“When we get to the hotel, I am going to ravish that gorgeous body of yours,” Viktor growled suddenly. Yuuri's face reddened and heat rushed to his stomach.

“Please do,” he said, being all he could muster.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri against him tightly, feathering his lips over his neck.

“Yuuri, thank you so very much for making this memory with me. It's one of the greatest I have,” he confessed.

“And mine. But Vitya, we are nowhere close to being done,” Yuuri reminded him.

“I can't wait to see what the future holds, my love,” Viktor gushed.

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
